This project is studying the molecular basis for virus adhesion, translation and disruption at surfaces. The atomic force microscope is being used to image surface bound viruses, to measure the lateral forces needed to release and translate the particles, and to apply quantitative force loads to study the elasticity of the virus capsid. The molecular level details of these properties will be informed by the molecular modification of the virus capsid by the group in Gene Therapy, while substrates will be modified by techniques developed in the Superfine Group. Over the past year we have made substantial progress in the imaging of biological systems under liquid. We have developed to techniques for AFM solution imaging: magnetic resonance and photothermal modulation. For the latter, we have a publication in press that describes our technique for oscillating the cantilever using a modulated diode laser. This is a compact, readily available technique that should find applicability in many laboratories. We have established sample preparation techniques that are being combined with adsorption and desorption experiments to get solution diffusion constants and binding energies. We have manipulated surface bound adenoviruses successfully without apparent damage to the viruses and without adhesion of the viruses to the AFM tip. Our next steps in the project involve the quantitative manipulation to get lateral binding forces, quantification of the adsorption/desorption and the molecular modification of substrates.